


The Dawn of New Hope

by Joshiepoo166



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, F/M, Hate to Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More tags to come as I write! Dont want to spoil the story!!!, Mpreg, Older Allison and Malia, Soulmates, alive hale family members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshiepoo166/pseuds/Joshiepoo166
Summary: Stiles and Lydia both wake up after a tragic accident, not knowing who they are and who they were, as their past 24 years are gone from memory. Stiles and Lydia are now looking for ways in which to break this amnesia and find out their past. As something unfolds in the darkness of their new world.





	The Dawn of New Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone willing to read this! I hope you'll like the beginning of my story! I'm really excited to see what everyone thinks and says! For now, enjoy my brand new Fic!!!

It all started with that fucking ‘accident’, yes Stiles thought ‘accident’ cause it was too perfect of an ‘accident’ for it to make any goddamn sense. because Stiles suffered severe head trauma and relatively no actual physical injuries, the doctors said that the whiplash and impact of the limo he was riding in and the speed of the car that hit them caused this uncharacteristically amnesia. This occurred almost 6 months ago and he has yet to receive any memories back. He woke up with all of his family members, so they said, after his preliminary treatments right after this freak accident. Stiles woke up in an unfamiliar world, doubting everything that was said to him, confused and alone. It wasn't until the second day of his stay at the hospital that he was told, there was a second person who had the same thing happen to him, she was in the lima with him. 

Her name was Lydia. And she was beautiful, eye’s calm with a calculated aura, lips plush and her skin flawless. Lydia was in that same limo as Stiles it seems, and Lydia and Stiles were on their way to their parents’ opening ceremony for their newest and most impressive modern skyscraper, that was designed as their companies headquarters. And ever since he found out about how Lydia suffered the same ailment they became really close and trying everything they could to help them regain their past memories. Medical pills, procedures, and herbal remedies, they tried it all in vain. It just seemed as though they lost hope trying to regain their past selves and what they lost, Stiles and Lydia both felt a void in them, and they began to slowly accept their fates. But Stiles still felt this uneasiness and unacceptance, there was more to this story than what they were told.

“You know, I read online that there is this ritual that could help...I know it’s a long shot, but we’ve tried it all…” Lydia said waving her hand out as Stiles drove his New bright blue Bentley to their favorite diner in New York City. 

Stiles looked over to Lydia to see if she was serious or just being satirical again, with a glance Stiles sees that Lydia is a matter of fact, not being sarcastic. Which is rather uncharacteristic of her, ever since Stiles began to question everything since they woke up at the hospital. Stiles thought that even Lydia had her worries and she just hides it better than Stiles will ever be able to do. Stiles thought about what to ask her about this new suggestion of her’s. “Are you serious about this? Like for real?” he questioned while giving her a side-glance. 

“I mean, how credible is anything these days, we are naive and we both know this, it’s not like we’re helpless or anything,” Lydia said as she looked into the night sky, the stars tarnished by all the crowded lights in the New York City skylines. “I mean’ she continues, ‘I know you’re getting hella desperate, and I’d rather try this than have you do something stupid like Heroine or THC or some shit like that, you know?” 

Stiles is almost that desperate where he would even take some drugs that could potentially harm him, and he is sure as hell that his parents and his bodyguard would be infuriated at him and he’d be forced to stay in the penthouse. And Stiles hated to be forced into a place he did not feel comfortable in, at least right now, where he does not even know who he is! Its been 6 months and he still feels lost and frustrated with himself. He sighed rather heavily and scratched the back of his head with one hand, keeping the other on the steering wheel. 

Stiles always had a very pessimistic view of the world and rightly so, he was in a car accident and could not remember his past 24 years! So, of course, Stiles was mad at the world. How could he not?

Speaking of pessimism, there was one exception, a little sliver of goodness in this world and that place was called Halo and the food was great. It seemed as though Halo was their only refuge and have some sort of privacy, since Stiles’ mom’s and Lydia’s parents hired bodyguards who were constantly with them, keeping watch for any threats, always alert.

Stiles wondered what from. Stiles thought, it was just a car accident so why would they need bodyguards after it? Perhaps it was the fact that their parents are now high profile people, and moreover since the opening of the huge skyscraper? Stiles wondered who they'd be targeted by, or if his moms’ were just paranoid and it rubbed off on Lydia’s parents….

“Stiles….STILES” Lydia snapped her fingers just a few inches from his head. “Don't tell me you already did Heroin and THC, I swear Stiles if you-”

-”No! No...I didn't do that shit….” Stiles sighed snapped back from his thoughts. Lydia was right, he is so desperate he may even have started doing drugs, he knows Lydia is only doing this for him because she knows what he’s been going through along with this, although Stiles thinks that Lydia really wants to understand it too. Lydia has been kept distracted by all the swooning rich men and shopping she’s been doing throughout these 6 months. “Though I think we should try this ritual thing, I mean. We’ll have our hunky men to protect us if this man...or woman tries anything on us.” its true, one perk of these bodyguards were, in fact, he and Lydia could go and do normally risky things that they couldn't do if they were by themselves. But Stiles was not as adrenaline seeking as Lydia was.

Lydia nodded in acknowledgment. “Alright, I’ll try to get in touch with this ‘ritualist’ tomorrow and then we’ll set an appointment for this ritualist person.”

Stiles hummed in acknowledgment, looking forward to his happy place, Halo. “Oh thank god, we’re here!” Stiles found a parking spot and parked his Bentley, this bright blue car was his baby. Something he himself picked out. It was his and his alone. And ever since the accident he hasn't had that. Stiles felt as though his clothes weren't even his and he felt so alienated from himself he had no idea how to act! So asking his moms if he could have a car and that he could pick it out meant a lot more to him than he realized, and he was grateful that his moms allowed him to get such a nice car. And he always smiled when he first got into his car, turning the car on, because this, in a very real sense, had a little place he had to himself...

So anyway, back to his piece of happiness. This Halo place was hidden and was surprisingly homey, with the interior painted in a deep red and the accents like chairs artwork and decor in a soft golden color that did not scream tackiness. There was a small hostess booth when you walk in and the hostess asked if they needed a both or table. “Booth of course!” Stiles said simply. The lady smiled, seemingly agreeing with styles and led to their little booth in the corner. This booth was actually in an elevated platform, so you could essentially see the whole rest of the dining area. Stiles always seems to get this booth whenever he came and smiled at this fact. In fact, Stiles never noticed that the floor changes color from red to gold when on the platform. And for some reason provides him a sense that this little platform is for him. As they were sat down into their booth, the hostess gave them the menu’s and said their waiter will be soon. 

A couple of minutes later a rather handsome man, that Stiles has never seen before in the restaurant, came up to their booth and asked “Welcome, and hello to Halo.’ this man looked into Stiles' eyes and seemed to glitter, and had this huge smile on his face. Dimples on either side and Stiles just wanted to see that smile for hours. “And what can I get for you your majesty?” he asked.

Stiles stunned, took the next couple of seconds to compose himself to this flirt. Did he just say ‘your majesty’!?! “uhh….” is all Stiles could muster. “a doctor pepper, cause that is obviously the supreme soda. I mean only weirdos drink anything else. Its the only choice.” stiles spout out. God, why was he so weird like this? 

The waiter in response, had a huge smile on his face and replied “you know, i always thought doctor pepper was the best myself!” he then giggled slightly and raked some of his hair from the front to the back of his head. Boy did he have some biceps, wait...is he flexing??! He then, dropped his hand to his little pad and pen. “and for you Miss?” 

Lydia, who was sitting on the opposite side, looked at Stiles, sighed and chuckled. Her hand covered her mouth as she giggled at Stiles blurt. She looked at the waiter and said “well... I guess I’ll have a doctor pepper as well… Wouldnt want to be a weirdo!” Lydia played along. “And I’m sorry what was your name again?” she inquired.

The waiter smiled at Lydia. “My names Scott.” Scott then looked at stiles and then, said “I’ll have your beverages in a moment...your majesty“ he then bowed dramatically and snatched a quick flirty smirk towards Stiles and disappeared into the kitchen.

“Oh. My. Gawd! That totally did not just happen right now!” Lydia said. Lydia seemed really excited over this, “he’s cute as button. Did you see him do that thing with his arm?!” 

Stiles shyly smiled at his very interesting civil ware. “well...yeah he was just being...kind?” stiles tried.

“oh no, stiles he is a total flirt! This is good news stiles!! Maybe we can get you matched up and then you’ll be hitched!! Oh, here he comes!” Lydia said excitedly, as she winked at Stiles. Oh no, not again.

“ah your majesty, here is the revered Doctor Pepper for you, and here you go Miss.” he sat the drinks down with practiced elegance. “I’ll give you two a couple of minutes to pick what you want.” Scott winked at them and walked out to help some other customers.

Stiles and Lydia both watched Scott walk down the couple stairs onto the main floor of the restaurant, and help a couple other customers. Stiles noted that Scott seemed to have a bored smile on his face when talking the other customers. Stiles then looked at his own menu while Lydia was narrowing down the 2 choices she wanted tonight, and making fun of stiles with ‘would your majesty like this...or this?’ in which Lydia giggled some more and stiles couldn't help but laugh and smile. 

Not a couple of minutes later right after stiles made his choice on the veal with a shallot sauce that Scott came up and smiled at him and said “are you ready to make your choice?” through his eyes and knowing smile said he already knew that answer. 

“er..yeah” stiles struggled. “the veal with that shallot sauce sounds really good” god, why did stiles sound so pathetic? 

Scott smirked said “I wouldn't expect anything else from such a cute thing like yourself! And for you miss?” Scott continued. 

Lydia’s smile was evident that she was enjoying seeing stiles flustered instead of his normal pessimistic and paranoid self. “the teriyaki burger with LOTS and I mean LOTS of curly fries!” she emphasized with her hands. 

Scott's smile and now giggled “of course...miss! I’ll get both of your orders right away” Scott said as he began to leave. 

After about 15 to 20 minutes they finally got their food, from another staff member who stayed silent and wished them a good meal and all that good stuff. Lydia and Stiles talked about their normal stuff from fan theories of star wars and harry potter. Who knew Lydia was such a nerd?! 

As they continued talking Lydia started saying “I wonder where magicians in the Potterverse get their powers from, like is it inherent ability or is it their wands? And what makes a wizard better than another?” Lydia pondered. 

“well…’ stiles began as he finished eating a chunk of veal and swallowed, ‘I think it’s not about the wand but about the person! I mean look a Malfoy when we had the best that money could buy and potter had that one wand, and he was not as nearly as rich as Malfoys parents were…and was still able to go toe-to-toe with him in the 1v1 match!” stiles finished.

Lydia just hummed in thought as stiles finished. “ I guess your right, but I think there's much more to it than that…” Lydia took a sip of her soda and put her hand under her chin.

After they both finished their meals Scott came up with a plate full of what looked like a chocolate cake topped with 3 scoops of vanilla ice cream. “Now, I know you guys didn't order this...but it's on the house from me” Scott winked at Stiles. And then handed Lydia and Stiles milk to pair with it. 

“Oh well...if it's on the house I guess we just HAVE to accept it then!” Lydia said. And started to use her fork to cut into the cake. She moaned when she finally put it in her mouth. “Oh my god stiles.’ she licked her lips “You need to try this!”

Stiles looked at Scott with his sinful dimples “ Thank you so much!” stiles smiled like a goofball. And was trying to figure out why Scott was still standing there looking for approval maybe? While Lydia was on her 3rd forkful he decided to try it out too, regardless if Scott was smiling at him in encouragement. Once he got the chocolate cake in his mouth- Oh My GOD this is so fucking good! Stiles thought. After a couple of chews, drank some milk and oh yes! This. is. heaven. “I love it! It’s sooo good! Thanks, Scott!” stiles basically half mumbled and half moaned. 

Scott looking as if he felt accomplished, laughed and scratched the back of his head. “I wasn't sure whether you’d like it or not, but I'm glad you did! We’ll see you guys next time, especially you, your majesty” Scott said. Scott then bowed out and walked with a little more of a pep in his step than what stiles saw from the rest of the night. 

After Lydia and stiles both finished ALL of the cake and ice cream like, really, who would let something that sinful go to waste, paid for the bill with a little extra tip on there for Scott. And started to leave the restaurant. From the looks of it, the place was actually pretty packed, and there was a line outside. I guess they were lucky tonight, whenever stiles came in it was not very busy, if at all. 

Stiles and Lydia drove back to their new home, that giant skyscraper stiles moms’ and Lydia's parents built, with hardly any issues. They enjoyed the night air and listened and danced to their new favorite song, which was, in fact, a really damn good one too! It was ‘Jackie Chan’ with Tiesto and that Post Malone guy. Seriously, that song is Stile’s favorite song right now and after all, that flirting from the waiter Stiles was feeling his oats right now. After about 15 minutes of driving, they pulled up to the chalet service of the building. And, oh no, It was none other than his bodyguard waiting right next to the chalet gentlewoman. Stiles sighed mentally and prepared himself for the monologue that was coming. 

“Mr. Stillinski, Mrs. Martin. Do I need to remind you of why we are here?” A man dressed in an expensive all black suit with undertones of bright blue said. “Your parents will be very disappointed that you left without any kind of protection!” the man sighed. “I’m here for your safety especially after what happened 6 months ago. Your parents think that--” He continued.

This man is named Derek Hale, or Mr. Hale as soon as he was employed by his parents. His parents were immediate in his hiring because the day after the accident Mr. Hale was in his room guarding him. Stiles realized Mr. Hale was an attractive man, face full with well-groomed stubble, and cheek-bone dimples that can cut a bitch! And boy was he a man of muscle….Stile’s was beginning to think he had a thing for muscley men. After all, that Scott waiter had some pretty big biceps...

“-Stiles?” Mr. Hale sighed. “I know you were not listening...AGAIN!” Mr. Hale rubbed his forehead and rolled his eyes. “Please Stiles, I need to keep you safe from harm and avoid what happened to you 6 months ago.” Mr. Hale pleaded. 

Stiles knew Mr. Hale was right, but still how can he have private time, with Mr. Hale being with him almost all the time?! “Yeah,...you’re right...But do you have to be with me ALL the time? I mean do you have a private life...like at all? You’re basically with me 24/7!” Stiles blurted out. 

As this all was playing out Lydia stood there listening to Mr. Hale and Stiles, with a small smile. “ You know, Mr. Hale, me and Stiles are going to this pagan ritualist person tomorrow, and I’m sure we can use your talents...you know to keep us safe” Lydia winked knowing that’ll help Mr. Hale in proving his point and render Stiles silent. 

Mr. Hale moved his eyes towards Lydia and stared at her for a couple seconds. “Have you told Mr. Haynes about this?” Derek questioned. “Although I am mainly here for Stiles, your security is also my concern. I will let Mr. Haynes know about this. Since he is out on an errand for your mother.” Mr. Hale finished. 

“Oh perfect” Lydia began walking, “come on Stiles lets get upstairs and make this appointment! We got work to do! And outfits to plan!” Lydia began locking on Stiles' arm and strutted into the lobby of the building with Stiles, leaving Mr. Hale to follow behind them silently. 

The building inside was a busy site, with businessmen, scientists, engineers all walking about using the elevators and such carrying on their work. The inside was extravagant, but also very modern and serene. With massive twisted pillars reaching the ceiling that was at least 40 feet tall. ‘Hovering’ art over display cases greeted you in the lobby. The receptionist desk was in front of a massive wall fountain that had some crystals protruding out, creating a breathtaking scene. And behind the fountain was the major 2 tone marble statute which featured a beautiful 6 winged angelic woman character. Just about 10 steps further were the dual staircases on either side of a room, which lead to the elevators just for the 2 penthouses that their families lived in. This was his front door. 

“I don't know if its because I’ve seen it so much or not, but don't you feel like you’ve seen her before?” Stiles asked Lydia as they began to walk up the stairs towards the elevator doors.  
“Now that you mention it...I think I did realize it, but it’s probably because I don't know, we’ve lived here since we woke up from the car accident.” Lydia said mockingly. “I wouldn't worry about it Stiles, I think you’re just reading into things to much.” As both Lydia, Stiles and Mr. Hale entered the elevator Mr. Hale pressed the Penthouse button for the two.

As the building was one of the highest buildings in New York City, the elevator ride took a couple of minutes. And Mr. Hale seemed to give Stiles more curious glances than usual. 

As they entered the top floor where their doors were, Lydia said she’ll go in and say hi to her parents before she’ll come over and have the sleepover with Stiles. Stiles nodded and Mr. Hale, per usual opened up the door for Stiles into his house. 

“Hi moms!! I'm home!!” Stiles yelled out. With the multiple floors that the house took up, with the clear glass paneling, stiles could not get over the view during the night. 

“Oh, hunny! How was your night?! Come downstairs to the kitchen! Your other mom went downtown for some business.” Stiles’ mom yelled back. 

Stiles was so grateful that he had his moms, they were so supportive of him, and allowed him to do basically anything he wanted, granted he wouldn't hurt himself or do anything irrational. But still, Stiles couldn't help but feel grateful for his understanding, but protective family. He smiled as he headed down the curved modern stairs that had blue crystal panels that acted as railings. He then rounded toward the kitchen and gave his mom a hug. “Yeah, I had a good time! Me and Lydia’s waiter flirted on me, his name was Scott!” Stiles giggled and blushed a little.

A moment of pause flashed on her face before smiling widely and hugging stiles back. “That's great news darling. Was he cute?” Stiles mom asked. 

“Oh yeah! Mom, he had huge biceps and everything. He even gave me a cake!!” Stiles added. Even though he didn't know himself and his past very well, in these 6 months he’s grown...or re-grown in this case, to really love his moms and Lydia.

Mr. Hale then coughed uncomfortably and said “I’ll be off Ms. Allison, I’ll be here back tomorrow morning. We’ll have our substitutes downstairs in the lobby while we rest.” He stated and started to walk off back up the stairs. 

“Thank you so much, Derek, for keeping my son safe, we really appreciate your work” Allison shared a shared look with Derek and nodded briefly.  
It was then that he caught up his mother with what happened at the restaurant with his mother looking lovingly at him and smiling at his experience. After he said that Lydia was coming over for a sleepover her mom said ‘as always it's not even worth mentioning, she’s practically your sister at this point.’. And with that Lydia came up to the kitchen counter with her bag of goodies and such.

“Stiles, as you already know, I picked out our marathon movie, or in this case show. Battlestar Galactica!” Lydia said with a hushed excitement. And began to walk towards stiles room down the second set of stairs along the massive glass window that looked over New York City. 

“Alright, mom, gotta sleepover to attend. See you in the morning!” Stiles called back as he was rushing behind Lydia. 

“Have fun! Hun” Allison called out. While turning on the television to a news network of the worlds’ news. 

Catching up with Lydia to his room, he said that he needed to shower and get in his Pj’s. And started his shower with the door open and started talking about how excited he was to see Lee Adama shirtless again and talking about that the idea of the Cylons was really neat.

Lydia, not even caring that Stiles was basically naked in front of her, they are basically brother and sister, and they’ve seen each other naked so many times while they were in the hospital its like not even that big of a deal, besides, Lydia had a slight crush on her bodyguard Jackson. They also talked about girly things since Stiles has been starting to basically, restart his own wardrobe since he didn't feel like himself in the boring clothes he wore now which were nerdy clothes and plaid. And Lydia knew everything when it came to fashion and started talking about show’s that were coming up and if he liked anything they’ll buy it right after the runway.

Stiles was actually kind of excited and very grateful for Lydia. If she weren't here, Stiles doesn't think he’d be able to be this person he is today and not feel so lonely and depressed. BEcause Lydia helped him when not even his moms could, they never experienced what he’d gone through. Stiles guessed that was the same for Lydia. 

After getting his PJs’ on and Lydia pulled open her laptop and opened up the ritualist’s webpage. “Look stiles here it is!” Lydia turned the laptop in order to face Stiles. Then she moved it back and started clicking away and typing for a couple of lines. “Oh-kay..” Lydia elongated. “Annnnddd we’re set for tomorrow!!” she finished as she closed her laptop and said, “Let's get this party started!” She said as she put one of the DVD's into the blue ray player, and started the whole of season one of Battlestar Galactica (200 series). 

It wasn't until about 2 hours into the first season that Stiles and Lydia fell asleep in their mound of fluffy pillows and plush blankets. Seriously stilled loved his fluffy pillows and warm blankets.

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOSH! Thank you so much for getting this far! I hope it was a good read! I will promise those of you who like this fic to post sometime next week! Comments and love will always motivate me so I hoped you liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please comment! I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
